SAID THE SPIDER TO THE FLY
by akaStoryteller
Summary: A ridiculous little tale of the trials and tribulations of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and a spider. Dedicated to my friend and writing buddy, Dizzo, whose drabble inspired me to write this tale.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Supernatural. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun.

* * *

 **SAID THE SPIDER TO THE FLY**

 **By: Vanessa Sgroi**

* * *

" _Will YOU walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly. "'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy…" ~Mary Howitt_

* * *

Deep into scrutinizing the Sibyllinorum Oraculorum Libri VIII that he'd recently found in storage, Sam was roused from his studies by the slamming of a door. Looking up from the book, he saw his older brother hurry across the bunker, heading for the garage.

Perplexed, Sam called out. "Dean?"

Sam debated whether to follow or not before deciding that Dean was likely just seeking out the Impala to grab the bag of peanut M&M he'd left in the car earlier. Sam had just turned his attention back to the book in front of him when he heard Dean's booted feet stomping back into the great hall of the bunker. He looked up again expecting to see the trademark yellow bag of candy in his hands. What he saw instead brought him to his feet.

"Whoa, Dean, what are you doing with the flamethrower?"

Barely slowing down, Dean shook his head. "Don't bother me now, Sam. I'm on a mission!"

Sam hurried after his brother and grabbed him by the upper arm, bringing him to a stop. "Whoa, slow down. What going on, Dean?"

Dean bit his lower lip, his eyes darting left and right, never quite making eye contact with Sam. "It's…nothing. Just a little matter I have to take care of."

"Dean…" Sam put just a little bit of growl in his voice.

"Fine." Dean sighed as his shoulders slumped. His shifty gaze finally settled on Sam. "There's a spider in my room."

Sam's eyes widened. "A spider?" He gestured toward the flamethrower that Dean had retrieved from the Impala's trunk. "And that's worth setting the bunker on fire?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Dude, you haven't seen the size of this sucker!"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and began pulling him down the hallway. "C'mon, I'll kill the big, bad spider for you, scaredy-cat ."

They paused at the door to Dean's room. Dean slowly turned the knob and eased open the door, motioning his brother to enter. He crept in behind Sam.

"It's on the other side of the bed," Dean whispered. "In the corner."

Sam pulled a tissue from the box on Dean's dresser and made his way around the bed, readying himself to squash the unwelcome guest. He jerked to a sudden halt and reared back with a gasp. "Whoa. That's a BIG-assed spider!" he squeaked, "Dean, hand me the flamethrower."

"Uh…no, I've reconsidered since—you know—the whole bunker on fire thing."

Sam slowly turned his head toward Dean, reluctant to take his eyes off the beast in the corner. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. Find a giant shoe and stomp on it?"

As if it heard the words, the spider exploded from its corner and began scurrying toward the Winchesters. They both yelled, tripping over each other in an effort to scramble away and sprint out of the bedroom.

Once they were both clear, Dean slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. His grip on the flamethrower tightened with his lingering desire to put it to use. "Damn, that thing can move. Did you see it eyeballing me?"

"You? Dude, it was coming for me!"

"Hey, it was after me first don't forget."

"So now what?" muttered Sam.

Dean straightened and stepped away from the door. "Now what? Now I'm going to go find another bedroom."

"So we're just going to LEAVE it in there?"

"Yep. Seal it up and that thing can just hang out in there forever. This place has got plenty of other bedrooms I can have."

"What about your clothes?"

"I'll buy new ones."

"And your guns?"

"New. All new. I'm sure gonna miss that Colt 1911 but it can't be helped." He watched Sam turn and start to walk away. "Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna help you set up that new room."

The Winchesters headed off down the hallway. Dean smacked into his brother's back when he stopped abruptly. "Sam, what the hell?" Dean grumbled, rubbing at his now-sore nose.

"I just had a thought!"

"What and you want a medal for it?" teased Dean.

"No, Dean, listen—what if that thing gets out?"

Dean did an about face and stalked away. "C'mon, Sammy, we're going to the store. We need Raid. Lots and lots of Raid. We might have to make two stops; one store might not have enough."

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
